1. Field of Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to an adjustable support apparatus for a pullout portion of a trailer or RV. The device may be provided with original equipment or as an after-market device.
2. Prior Art
Prior art adjustable supports for the pullout portion of a trailer or RV typically require a substantial effort to properly adjust height. For instance, supports having threaded rods may require ten or more revolutions per inch of adjustment height. There is a need for a rapid-adjustment device to make the vertical support adjustment process faster and easier.